Past Remix: Cosmic Twilight
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: The world has been invaded by androids, mysterious blackouts, UFOs and the sun hasn't shown up. It's up to Storm and his friends to save the world and bring back daytime. That is...whatever reason they do it on each side of stories. Probably a few fails..
1. Storm's Story ch1

Me: XD This adventure is much of fails, but that doesn't mean it's serious. There are different character views so yeah! OCs belong to me and hope you enjoy! And Storm is crazy...he has issues with his ponies!

* * *

**Storm's Story, chapter 1: My little UFOS!**

* * *

Cricket sounds filled the night, in the apartment where a black monkey slept next to a sunglow monkey. He opened one amber eye, lazily, staring at the wall. Quietly sitting up with both eyes on, he looks at the clock.

12:00...A.M?

The monkey rubs his eyes, looks at it again. It's not broken, but that's not what worried him. It's the fifth night...er, day that it's still dark outside. He gets up, changes to his usual light blue shirt, red necktie, blue jeans and brown shoes, which had unique green and red patterns. The officar runs out the door, grabbing his brown coat along the way.

Along with a cup of coffee...and a slice of cheesecake.

By the time he reaches to the police station, he dumps his cup and plate on the way and sees his boss, a man with blond hair, wearing a turquiose suit and hat, sitting in his office." Chuck, you awake?" Storm asked, poking his boss in the forehead. He was asleep, his face covered by his arms and snoring. Storm pouted a bit, thinking what to do.

It came to him that he realized that no one else is in the building and a evil smirk came upon the monkey's face.

* * *

_Few hours later..._

* * *

The entire buliding was decorated with my little pony ribbons, glitter and my little pony plushies lying all over the place. Storm sat in his office, wearing a pink dress with a pink bow on his hair, having tea with rainbow dash and Pinky pie plushes." I always wanted to do this, but Chuck never lets me...I wonder why?"

" Cause nobody wants to see ponies all day..." Chuck growled behind, Storm began shaking and turns his head, nervously chuckling." But glitter makes everything magically!" he chuckled as Chuck face palmed himself." The reason I always have you supervised in every mission...no matter! I can't handle another night...it's driving me crazy!" he muttered as Storm raised a brow." You noticed, too?" he replied dumbly as Chuck glared.

" Of course I did and...are you wearing lip gloss?" he asked as Storm takes out a makeup mirror." Yes, it's cherry flavor and it's shiny! As you were saying?"

" Oh, right. I kept track of time and the sun hasn't shown up not just here, but around the world. Not only that, there have been sightings of 'flying' light spheres around. Of course, I don't believe in aliens and..."

" Yes, sir! I'll keep an eye for them~! Don't worry that hat of yours cause I'm gonna get to the bottom of this~!" he cheered, not even letting Chuck continue and runs off. The man stood there and simply face palm himself.

" Why is it that my best officar acts like this? One of the mysteries of the world, I probably wouldn't understand..."

* * *

" Alright, troops! Since Satan ad Blossom are busy, Crystal went to the east side of the world to do something, and everyone else is gone, it's up to me to save this world! Understand?" he yelled at the my little pony dolls that are spaced in a line like soldiers, pacing around as Suki (who is still 6 years old along with Callan) comes in to see the dolls." Who are you talking to, daddy?"

" No one. I just said that cause I'm trying to figure out how to figure out what's making the sun not show up. Nothing serious, pumpkin..." Storm replied as Suki frowned.

" Daddy..."

" Yes?"

" You're a weirdo..." Callan interrupted as Storm frowned." Callan, don't be rude! Suki, what were you going to say?"

" Actually, I was going to say the same thing that Callan said..." Suki responded happily, oblivious on how that discouraged Storm a bit._* Even my kids think I'm a loser..._*

Cathy comes in, her eyes widen on the dolls and rolled her eyes." Storm, I just cleaned this room five minutes ago and you turned it into a military room!"

" Well, I'm sorry, sweetheart! I'm a bit frustrated on clueless on this investigation of the sun's disappearance and..." the monkey paused, seeing Cathy and the kids stood there, staring past him. The black monkey turns around, seeing something flashing randomly behind the curtains. He opens them and looks out the window, finding moving lights heading straight for Abner hills. He narrowed his eyes, seeing that it was flying objects.

UFOs?

Then the thought pushed his my little pony fantasy...well, merged with it and shook his head. Storm stares out again, seeing a few more. These didn't flying past the hills, they landed there instead._" Aliens? Bah, bullshit! They are probably some sonic jets..." _Dark's voice hissed in his mind, Storm felt quite suspicious of this for the electricity blacked out when another passed by.

_* Maybe so, Dark, but let's not get too realistic. Something is up and I need to find out who's doing this. It's not Seth or Lena, but I do know a few suspects who would love having it dark all the time. If it's not them, we go for the ships!* _Storm thought as he runs out the door, Cathy still felt confused.

Storm backs up and looks out the doorway." Uh, gotta go, honey! That's exactly what I needed..." he sees that she looks back and smiled a bit." Okay...uh, go on with your business. I'll keep watch of the kids..." she said as Storm nodded and dashes off to Abner hills in full speeds.

The night slowly unfolds for something fishy and unnatural takes place...

* * *

Me:XD okay, Storm just got told by his kids and wears lip gloss? Now, what were those objects and why are they parking near Abner hills? Who are the suspects? Too bad that we;re gonna find out later cause I have to get the following side stories to get a same start: Cloud, Kazumi, Jeffery, Kage, Sonore, and Topaz. Next is Cloud and let's see what his story is.

Cloud: Note that other OC stories are different cause they aren't the same events. Why, Steven is lazy in mine and the rest of our stories...

Storm: I am not and IT'S STORM!

Cloud: Sure...

Storm:Whatever. We're co-hosting this and see ya on the next...chapter, er...stories.


	2. Cloud's Story ch1

Me: Back, only to start everyone else's stories, with Cloud first! OCs belong to me and starring our co-hosts, Cloud and Storm...

Cloud:*stops scratching his chihuahua ear with his foot, seeing everyone staring*O_O

Storm;Whatever...enjoy!

* * *

**Cloud's Story chapter 1: No sun, no crows. No crows, no mercy!**

* * *

" Master Cloud?" a butler monkey, who had hunter green fur with one strand of hair that's jade green and short hair, his eyes cadet gray_. _He hears a yelp, Mamoru runs around to see the bathroom, water running and the sounds of curtains shaking.

" R-Razor! Please sto..ooh! No, not there!" a voice pleaded in the bathroom as the butler blushed, not sure what exactly Razor was doing to his mistress's son.

" Shut your mouth! Hold still...oh! OW! God dammit, you fucking!" Razor shouted as Mamoru shakes those dirty thoughts and bangs on the door." What are you two doing in there?" he demanded as there was silence, the water stopped. A loud smack with a yelp of a dog when it gets hurt, followed and the door open to find both monkeys soaking wet, ignoring the fact that they were...nude. Mamoru's eyes widen on the scar on Cloud's back, the light blue monkey lets out a cry of agony." I told you it would hurt with soap!"

" Well, excuse me! Your mother would have done the same...ungrateful brat..." he muttered and walks out, Mamoru sighed.

" What's wrong?"

" I hope Razor realize how your mother reacts on public nud-"

A shriek filled the mansion, Akeno to be exact and both sighed.

* * *

_Few moments later..._

* * *

" That is outrageous! First, you get my son to 'race' a bear and then you had the nerve to walk in my room, naked!" Akeno shouted, rubbing medicine on Cloud's back as Razor, in his regular clothes, shrugged with a smirk.

" Hey, my clothes somehow got to your room and I didn't think you were in there, changing. Admit it, you probably liked it..." he snickered, drinking a glass of wine as Moss and Solana _(A/N: Blue fur and short blond hair. She had a wooden hairband with feathers, brown leather sown vest and skirt with brown boots. She had red paint marks on her cheeks and pink eyes)_ were watching TV.

" Bear and Cloud, very funny when fell down the hill!" the Rabi tribe monkey giggled as Cloud rolled his eyes, his chihuahua ears twitched." Hey, I thought it would flatten out when it chased me down hill. I didn't think it would take advantage to roll into me like that to lay a beating..." he muttered as Akeno wrapped bandages to cover the wound." Well, you should have known better then taking orders from this horrible mind hanging around us," the female silver monkey growled, her violet eyes glaring into Razor's. Razor rolled his eyes and walks to the door.

" Come on, kiddo. We gotta see how the fields are doing..."

" Cloud, don't you listen to this mad-"

" I'm coming!" Cloud replied dumbfounded, ignoring what his mother said, grabs his gray jacket and runs off, his tail wagging. Akeno stood there and sat down, buried/face palmed her face onto her hands." Why must out of all children, my son have to go through this? What kind of man makes children do horrible things? If Shin hadn't died, Cloud would have been different..." he complained and paused for a moment.

" On second thought, Shin probably would have done the same..."

* * *

Cloud and Razor stood there in a plain field somewhere on Abner hills, the immortal scratched his head." Huh...I thought they would come here..." he muttered as Cloud simply stared at him." For what?"

" Expecting a few crows to come by...or more then that. Watch bird scenery, you know?" he replied as Cloud simply face palmed himself." Razor, you do know that birds wake up when the sun is up and they can't come out at night. In fact, the sun hasn't come up in four days and so on...so no crows?" he answered nervously.

Razor stood there, not facing Cloud, but the cursed monkey sees his mentor's hands went to fists.

" No crows...NO CROWS?" he yelled angrily as Cloud jumped a bit." I swear, whoever the fuck is doing this is going to suffer my wrath, the raven of the west! Nobody ruins the scenery and gets away with it!" he hissed and grabs Cloud's jacket." R-razor?"

" Go fetch and don't come back..." the brown monkey pulls the monkey close, glaring with purple orbs of flames," **Until you bring back the son of a bitch!**" he hissed and throws the cursed monkey far across the hills, Cloud's screaming slowly faded in a echo. Razor narrows his eyes, seeing he threw him pretty far and turns back.

" Not the smartest idea to do that. I'll just say he got eaten by bears..." he muttered and takes a second thought." No, make that pigeons ate him alive. They are nasty things and anyone that smart could fall for that..." he snickered, walks back to the mansion.

* * *

A monkey with dark blue fur and short hair with a mini pig tail, wearing a black ninja suit, meditates in the courtyard of a wooden, high middle class built Siheyuan (A/N: Which sits on the border of the East and West sides of Terra made by the government to solve differences in people's beliefs. Kage's main duty is to protect the border for people can trespass. This will be explained in Lena's extra) as a red glowing little monkey wearing a sailor suit, comes walking in and dragging a stuffed bear.

" Kage, I'm sleepy..."

" Then go to bed. You don't always have to tell me..." Kage replied to the ghost, opening one eye as Kin rolled his eyes." But who's gonna read me a bed time story?" he asked as Kage then turned to his direction." Am I your mother?"

" No, but in my dreams, you are!" Kin replied cheerfully as the ninja face palmed himself.* Why even bother?* he thought as they froze to hear screaming." Kin, don't question me for I wish for a pile of pillows...right there!" he asked as Kin sighed, grants the wish and a pile of soft pillows appeared on the spot.

Cloud came falling, landing hard bottom before face first on the floor, too far from the pillows.

" That was horrible calculation, Kage. Even Storm can do worser then that..." Kin sneered as Cloud lifts up his head, his nose was bleeding." Ow...I can't feel my face..or my buns..." he groaned in pain as he was helped up by Kage." What do you want, Cloud? Are you trying to steal my ramen again?" the dark blue monkey as the light blue monkey hesitated, his second plan.

" Uh, no. Your dad got pissed off and wants me to bring the sun back. I'm gonna go to Hearth City...don't bother, I'm actually being a goody two shoe...bye?" he said nervously as Kage sighed, smiling a bit.

" He did sound like he's pretty honest..."

" I don't know. Cloud always such a PMS. He's nice before acting like an asshole...and you do realize that you can't go to Hearth City by going to the kitchen, right?" he ranted with a grin as Kage's eyes widen.

CRASH!

Both run into the kitchen, finding Cloud jump out the window with a pot and the ninja throws stars at the monkey. The rebel dodges them, hops on a motorcycle and speeds off." CLOUD, YOU ASSHOLE!" Kin yelled as Cloud stops and turns his head around with a grin.

" You guys are so gullible...a couple a suckers!" he snickered back, Kin flips him off which Cloud gives a raspberry and rides off.

Kage sighed." I always keep falling for that..." he cursed as the ghost rolled his eyes." He's right, you are gullible. So, are we gonna go back after that jackass or you gonna read me a bedtime story?" he growled as Kage shook his head.

" Nah. Since he's heading to the city, I'm sure Storm is gonna on to him as soon as he enters the border at full motor speed. I don't know what my father wants Cloud to do, but something seems wrong..." he yawned a bit on the end and walks out.

" And you can forget about the story..."

" WHAT? DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FLOWER!"

* * *

Me: And next time...

As Kage's prediction, Storm goes hot on Cloud's trail, leading to a chase down. Then a robot comes in the fight, will Cloud and Storm get over the fight or will it make things worse for Cloud and his revealed 'nickname' that Storm calls in payback of Steven?

Storm: I would arrest you, that's wh-*flatten by Cloud's motorcycle*

Cloud:O3O

Me:T_T hope you enjoy, next will begin what Sonore and Seth are doing in their side of the story!XD bye and see ya!


	3. SonoreSeth's Story ch1

Me: Back for more funnies, eh? Well, let's see how Sonore and Seth start off their side of the story. Originally, it was suppose to be just Sonore, but we all know Seth's reason of going with him; never leave your children unsupervised. OCs belong to me as you already known by now. If not, can't blame ya. Enjoy~! Oh, and Kenage and Suki appear here, this story takes quite after Fate and Destiny, just letting you guys know the story line is.

Therefore, expect Kenage trolling them once in a while...and Seth PMSing.

* * *

**Sonore/Seth's Story chapter 1: Who can shuffle now?**

* * *

Spirits floated by in Nether World, near the residing territory of the Raiden Clan. Of course, peacefully wouldn't quite match the scene for there was music and the clan members were partying. A monkey with turquoise fur and short hair with a black hightlight, wore a silver hat with a black ribbon hanging. He wore a silver jacket with loose yellow ribbon trimmings on the waist and elbows of the jacket, a white shirt underneath with a slightly loose yellow neck tie. The monkey wore blue jeans with two black belts, one of them slightly tilted and black shoes with red and white designs. The Raiden was walking strangely to the mansion sitting on the hill, far north from where the clan village was.

He passed through the gates, along with the orange female monkey in a red officer suit and a couple of wisps. Lousia, the gate guard of the mansion, was asleep for she pretty much slacked off on this event.

" WOAH! This is...fucking amazing!" the turquoise monkey yelled, half drunk for he was holding a bottle of booze on one hand and a his black violin, walking into the dark interior of the mansion. Lucky that he recovers quickly from such state and knows his way for he lives here, entering the living room. Sitting on a chair was a monkey with black fur and hair with a white bang that has a black line going across it. He wore a red suit with gold yet rusted chains on his scarf and the sides of his red pants, white shoes. He sat there, staring at the fire with shadows under his blood red eyes.

" Dad...you look tired...go to sleep,"

" I can't..." he responded calmly as Sonore frowned, putting his violin away and drops the bottle, it shatters and wine spills on the floor.

"...Because YOU FUCKING STAINED THE CARPET! GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SONORE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS ENDLESS PARTYING NIGHTS..." he paused for a moment." Well...the sun hasn't risen for sixty hours by now," he muttered calmly before returning back to rage in a snap.

" ENDLESS, CRAPPY PARTIES THAT I COULDN'T GET ANY SHUT EYE BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING MUSIC AND YOU HAVE THE GOD DAMN NERVE TO SPILL WINE ON THE STINKING CARPET!" he hissed as Sonore rolled his eyes.

" Seth, nobody will notice red wine on black carpet," he muttered and the Raiden leader shook his head.

" No, no. Then it would turn to a disgusting purple color...CLEAN IT UP, YOU BRAT!" the monkey yelled, randomly going back to rage as two wisps appeared in the room, one yellow orange and the other light blue. The orange one floated over to whacked him behind the head.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT, KENAGE?"

" Quit PMSing down here, old man~! I can't sleep with you yelling like every five seconds..."

" Says the one who started this mess..." Seth grumbled as Sonore sighed, not willing to bare another rant." Okay, so the sun hasn't come up for days now so...who's gonna go?" he asked as Seth takes a thought, the immortal puts a finger on his left cheek." Well, I would send you, but I guess since I can't handle another party, I'm going with you in case. Besides, you slack off..." he growled as they walk to the doors, the black monkey turned to glare at Kenage." You two stay here and make sure that stain is cleaned!" he growled and walks out, Suki sighed.

Suki: That's kinda hard when you are just a ball of mist...if only we didn't die, this would be easier.

Kenage: yeah, then I would have kicked your father's ass! T3T

Suki: T_T

Seth and Sonore walked past the gates, the Raiden leader stops to punch Lousia awake." OW!" the female monkey yelped as she quickly stands up, looking nervously at him.

" Listen, I want you to keep watch and make sure that Storm nor Holly come sneaking in, got it?" he hissed as she nodded, watching him and the turquoise monkey leave the Nether World. She sighed, doing quick warm ups.

" Okay, no slacking and get serious!" she said to herself, to doing some reflexes, oblivous that Holly and Storm were already inside the gates. They stood there behind the bars, staring at her before stands up and it took a while before she turns around and freaks out when she saw their faces.

Storm&Holly:O3O

The twins freaked out when she screamed and runs into the mansion, the ghost guard on their tail.

* * *

Sonore and Seth reappeared in the living world, randomly in the woods in Abner Hills." Great, now we have to walk our way to Hearth City!" Seth growled as his son rolled his eyes and was going to say something when the bushes shook." Who's there?" Sonore asked as Razor popped out of the bush, looking nervous.

Razor:O_O Uh, I am not raping Cloud, no sir!

Seth:T3T*looks over to see Cloud there, shaking in fear* Sucks to be you...

" Well, what are you guys doing here?" Razor asked rushed as Sonore rolled his eyes, the violinist takes off his hat to wave air to his face." Gonna bring back the sun and stop endless parties. Dad, we should go.." he said and they turned their back away, ignoring Cloud's cries for help.

Cloud: NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!...OH, oh no! No, ah. not there! HEEEELLLLLLPPPP!TT_TT

Then there was silence, the two ghosts were already a mile away and Seth froze, his son looks at the black monkey in confusion." What?"

" He stopped crying...oh god, better hurry!" the Raiden leader cursed, the two now running for their lives for Razor was chasing them no time flat. Lucky Sonore, he ran off ahead for he was a very fast blue pants, leaving poor Seth cornered by his best friend. In this case, his 'rapist' friend." Oh come on! Let's just get this over with..." he said as Razor grinned.

And...yeah, we get the point.

* * *

Me: Short, but hey, we now know that Razor is a pedophile...and rapist. Poor Seth and Cloud!XD

Cloud:TT_TT so where did Sonore go? What happened to Seth?

Storm: Find that out later and since Wolfgirl doesn't quite know which OC side story to start, pick the following after this chapter!

_OC side Stories_

**Jeffery**  
**Kazumi/Suzu**  
**Kage/Kin**  
**Satan/Blossom (Topaz gotten removed...)**  
**Elena (new OC?)**  
**Cathy (finally determined)**

****Me: Make your picks on the next story! Review and ciao!


	4. Satan Blossom Story ch1

Me: Back with more funnies...yeah, poor Cloud! Anyways, we now see how Satan got into dealing with this mess. Of course, his story has romance...cause of Blossom and...you'll see how it goes. All I can say is that Satan...act like a man! it's not that hard!

Storm: OCs belong to Wolfgirl, hope you enjoy!

Cloud:*blowing in paperbag*

Storm&Me:T3T

* * *

**Satan/Blossom story ch.1: Don't forget your chinchilla!**

* * *

" COME ON, KEEP THOSE BACKS LIFTING, LADIES! THIS AIN'T A NURSERY!" a female monkey with black fur and long hair to a ponytail in a green army uniform, snapped in mockery at the poor soldiers doing push ups with a bag of lead on their backs. A blue monkey in a red uniform, sweating and lifting up the painful load of lead, an orange wisp floated down to the monkey's level.

" Come, Satan! You could do better then this!" Kenage said cheerfully as Satan looks up, glaring at the wisp." And what? You think you could do a better job then me, switch places with me!" he hissed as it doesn't look like it since Kenage doesn't have a mouth, he rolled his eyes.

" Wish I could buddy, but since my body isn't developed, I'm afraid that I'll only make the lead melt. Man, I wish my body would come back faster like Seth said it would, I really miss lifting these kinds of stuff..." the wisp muttered as Jasmine smiled." Glad to hear that from you, Kenage! Once you do get it and no longer a ball of dangerous nuclear ball of energy that burns everything it touches or goes through..."

" Gee, way to describe my state right now..."

"...You can be sure that I have plenty of things for you to do to catch up with everyone. To make things better, I have a special steel punishment stick to make things go faster if you want!" Jasmine hummed a bit, pointing at far from them, a glass case with a stick like the one Jasmine is holding, only it was steel and had spikes on the end. Kenage gulped as Satan snickered, only to get whacked across the face by the wooden punishment stick by Jasmine.

" THERE'S NO LAUGHING DURING THIS EXERCISE, KEEP LIFTING!"

* * *

Few tortures later...

* * *

Satan sighed, coming out of shower rooms, still in his uniform, but his fur slightly wet. He comes in his room in the army camp since due to a random war far from Hearth City. Then again, it's not much to concern, but Lance doesn't want to fully ignore it, anything can happen in war. Kenage was floating over Satan's bed, thank god he hadn't burned it yet for he was close to touching it.

He watcheded as the nuclear wisp floated there, flicking in and out for Kenage went blank. He stops, looking left to right and narrowed his eyes at Satan.

" So...you two there yet?" he giggled as Satan's cheeks went pink, feeling confused." Hm?"

" I mean Blossom, moron! You finally told her how ya feel about her?" Kenage snickered as he watched his best friend's face went red." Uh...no. I mean, I would like to, but..." Satan replied a bit shaky, Kenage now wish he could face palm himself.

" Really? Even a couple of years after I died and she comes back, you still hadn't said anything. Seriously, you gotten tougher in combat, but still that same chicken when around girls! Gosh! Now I got a bunch things planned for you when I get my body back!" he hissed as Satan's cheeks went back to pink." So? I like to take things slow and..."

" Hold it there, partner! Love isn't gonna wait for you! Who knows, maybe someone else might try to take her away! Then it would be you're fault for 'waiting', pal!" Kenage argued back as Satan frowned, looking down at the dark floor of the night. The blue monkey sees that he was right, but whenever he tries, he feels all choked up and makes a fool of himself. To others view, a monkey and a computer program together is never gonna happen.

Yet he doesn't want anyone else have Blossom.

" Yeah...I know that. To let you know, those years when she disappeared didn't quite help either," he muttered for his mind was on her. Of course, with all those wacky adventures he had with Kenage's son, Storm really pushed Satan to his very limits unlike his friend. The battle with Wrath's army _(A/N: Which was one week ago, guys. Storm and his friends don't get a break, huh? Tell that to Storm!XD)_ really proved it, those events in the past were unforgettable. Kenage floated there, once again flicking out with space.

" I think I know how to fix this problem. What we need is...a chinchilla!" he replied cheerfully and floats through the door (which bursts into pieces and incinerated to nothing for the fact that Kenage forgot that he is made of nuclear energy as a wisp. No surprise there, to be honest that he was going to break something) and Satan sighed in exhaustion before walking after him.

* Why do I feel like this is gonna be a fail?* he thought, going through a couple more doors that Kenage also went through.

* * *

The two wandered outside the camp's borders, settled in the woods for it not very far south of Hearth City. Kenage looks around in the darkness, his glowing giving more vision since it's a new moon tonight." Kenage, wait up!" Satan called out, going through the bushes for Kenage was moving down a hill side which Satan tripped and begins falling down.

In which ironic terms, of course he would hit a giant rock at the bottom." Ow...K-Kenage...?" he groaned in pain, a bruise on his forehead. The blue monkey gets up, rubbing the dirt off his uniform while glancing around for where ever the nuclear spirit went. He spotted glowing and heard a tiny squeak, Satan off after the light and sees Kenage floating over...a fluffy white rodent, Satan realized that Kenage was going for.

" Oh no...I remember this now. You are not going to have me wear that rat on my head! It may be attractive in your traditional clan ways (And Raiden), but I'm not doing this! Do you have any idea that thing is clean or...it could have rabies!"

" That's even better! Come on, Satan! If this can't attract Blossom like Suki, I don't have a fucking clue what will attract women outsiders these days. Seriously, diamonds? It's just a priceless rock you just carved..." he growled before everything went to an awkward silence. Satan pulled on his uniform collar nervously for a moment as they just stood there (Well, Satan stood there. Kenage just floated there) and cleared his throat.

" So...are you picking it up?" the blue monkey asked as Kenage's eyes widen." WHAT? NO! I'll only make it explode, watch!" he replied dumbly and forgetting once again, his nuclear wisp tail about to touch the pink-white chinchilla. Satan's eyes widen and closes them, looks away to prepare for guts and blood flying all over.

Nothing happened.

" What?" Kenage and Satan yelled, staring at the miraculously survived rodent, a buzz coming from Satan's communicator._" Satan, this is Blossom! We need you back here at the control center, ASAP!"_ a girl's voice called in, Satan froze to sigh dreamily on that sweet voice and his face went pink." PUT THE DAMN RAT ON YOUR HEAD AND LET'S GO!" Kenage snapped him out of his fantasy, disappearing. Satan sighed and carefully picks up the pink-white chinchilla, it twitched it's nose cutely and stared at him.

Satan:TT_TT I'm gonna regret this...I just know it!

* * *

" Problem?" Kenage asked in somewhat troll tone as Lance, the leader of the army, glared at the wisp coming in." Drop that troll attitude, Kenage. This is serious and...where's Satan?" he asked as Jasmine and Kenage turn around to see Satan come in, the chinchilla sitting on his head. As predicted, Lance and Jasmine burst into laughter as a girl wearing a black and yellow suit (like Casi, only star designs. Has long black hair that are tied to pony tails) comes in to see this.

" AW! It's so cute!" Blossom giggled, petting it as Satan's cheeks went red and glances at Kenage, the wisp floated there, snickering.* Dat trolling Kenage...* he thought, bit his lip as Jasmine rolled her eyes." No matter. We kinda noticed that the sun hasn't risen for days now and the plants are getting sick. So...Satan, we're gonna have you go and find out what's going on out there..."

" WHAT?" Satan shouted puzzled," You want me to go save the world? What about Storm or look it up the news online?"

" We tried looking it up, but something shut down the internet and our data is infected from a virus that broke through our firewall. And about Storm...Kenage..." Lance growled as the blue monkey looks at his friend, see a orange glow come across the wisp's face, looking down." Seth...drugged him..."

" KENAGE!" Jasmine and Blossom shouted as that orange shade went darker.

" OKAY! I drugged Storm...which was meant for Seth, but I didn't think Storm would take the coffee cup. Besides that I manage to slap Seth with that fish to get away, I'm really sorry that I drugged my son _(Which I planned to slap him with the fish, but it went backwards, Storm gets drugged and Seth fish slapped)_ and I'm sorry that I also drugged Micheal, Slate, Saber and the rest of the army crew with pizza! AND I'm really, REALLY sorry for having Razor rape your mother on purpose, Lance! I told him to rape Seth, but your mother was a distraction and acting like a bitch during our planning and...yeah, drugging Storm and Seth was my second plan...I'm really sorry...for Razor, not your mother! I feel really bad about making him rape her, she should have been raped by Dark...or sacrificed to be raped by Wrath. Again, I'm sorry...for you and Razor, NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Kenage apologized as Lance glared at him.

" YOU FUCKING SON OF A-Whatever! Since Kenage ruined everything, you and Blossom have to go look for whoever is doing this, got it?" he ordered as Satan saluted." Yes, sir!" he answered, though the part where Blossom being with him, probably the best and the worst thing they planned.

" And don't forget about your chinchilla!" Kenage replied as Satan frowned, saying nothing and him and Blossom walked out, the chinchilla on the monkey's head. Kenage floated there with Lance and jasmine in the room, the general glared at the wisp.

" YOU GOT RAZOR TO RAPE MY MOTHER?"

" I told you, she was a distraction! She sounded like she's willing to get raped so Razor and I..." Kenage explained as Jasmine's eye twitched." WAIT! I thought you said Razor raped her! You also raped her?"

" Yeah, we got tired of her yapping and shut the bitch up, it hurts when you rape her! Well, mostly Razor and I forgot that I don't have my body so I kinda incinerated her as soon I tried touching her. Don't worry, I just freed you, Lance so be thankful! Also, we set your and her house on fire so again, i'm very sorry for Razor and myself! Now...I wonder if there's any drugged pizza left, I'm starved!" Kenage said proudly, goes through a wall to blow up the buliding, leaving Jasmine and Lance standing there.

Jasmine:T_T I think things were better when he was dead...

Lance: T3T Tell me about it...he's the reason we suddenly are in high debt...

* * *

Me: Kenage is such a troll! Next time...Satan and Blossom come to Heath City, only to find Dark (who took control of Storm since he got drugged by Kenage!XD) on a 'chocolate rush' and that robot isn't helping either! Will Satan defeat it and stop Dark? Will that chinchilla do anything besides sit there, on his head? Find out...

Storm: When the other OCs get started! Now, pick the next OC side stories to start next!

**OC side stories**

**Kage/Kin**  
**Kazumi/Suzu**  
**Jeffery**  
**Cathy**  
**Elena (New OC)  
Remiel/Heather (I kinda forgot about them...hehe?)**

Cloud: Pick, review and see ya on what OC ya picked to start next! Bye!


	5. Jeffery's Story ch1

Me: Let's see what our pal, Jeffery, is doing. OCs belong to me and...

Storm: Jeffery is slacking off~! I'm the better law of justice~!

Cloud:*sweatdrop* sure...continue on with the story?

* * *

**Jeffery's story ch1: Holly missing**

* * *

The Town of Markwoods remained silent in the dark, all except a faint glow from a western styled building. Inside, only the sheriff. The monkey had brown fur and short hair, wore a brown hat, a yellow button shirt with a red scarf and star badge on it. He wore brown gloves, black pants with brown boots. The sheriff was standing on a chair, carefully placing the last card on the tower of...well, cards that he made.

" Come, Jeffery...just one more sucker left and you made a new record!" Jeffery whispered, shaking and the card about to make a perfect placement.

SLAM!

Until Razor came in, drunk and slammed the door so hard open, the tower of cards collapsed and Jeffery fell on his face.

" Honey, I'm home~!" Razor cheered, his voice slurred a bit before tripping to have his face meet with the floor. Jeffery got up with a glare and grabbed the immortal's neck in rage." What the hell is you're problem coming in here, no rights to enter my office all drunk up your ass! Can't you leave me in peace for one stinking DAY?" he yelled as the Byakko giggled, staring at him funny." You are sexy...*hiccup* Why are there so many colors?" he cooed before passing out from the drunkenness, Jeffery gritted his teeth and looks up to see a monkey standing in the doorway. He had bright green fur and short hair, has dark emerald eyes, wore a green hooded sweater. He wore dark green camo pants and brown shoes, the sheriff narrowed his eyes.

" First Razor, now you, Moss. What next, Cloud gonna come here through that window, wearing a sombrero and maracas?" he hissed as the monkey, who was in new moon form (Cloud infected him with the curse, lol) nervously wagged his tail.

" He is wearing those...though, he's kinda busy dealing with a cat problem..." Moss whispered as Jeffery rolled his eyes.

" Of course he's barking Susano up to a tree, always fighting over who seduce women in these parts. Seriously, when there's Crystal, why can't he just forget about that? He doesn't even flirt with other women anymore, why care about something so stupid?"

Moss: Actually, they are fighting over about seducing just Crystal...Susano is flirting with her...

Jeffery: T_T Never mind. That is something to fight over about...I feel bad for Crystal...

Moss shrugged and moves Razor aside, who was now sleeping and snoring. The sheriff sighed, forgetting about the new record and looks at Moss." Why are you two here anyways? Cause trouble?" he asked as the green monkey shrugged." Well it's the fourth night in a row, got bored and wanted to see how the town is doing..." he said as the brown monkey raised a brow.

" It has? I was too busy stacking these cards, I forgot about it and Holly..." he paused for a moment, his brain is slowly functioning back to realize he forgot something important. He looked at the calendar, seeing a red circle on an important...date." Moss...what's today?" he asked as Moss takes a thought.

" Friday?"

" Crap! I was suppose to take Holly to the movies!" he cursed and runs out the door, Moss looks at Razor (who is still sleeping) before running after the sheriff. The brown monkey runs into the house, waking a women with brunette hair in her pajamas." Wha...Jeffery, why are you coming in this house? Can't you see what time it is?"

" Sorry Clara, but where is Holly?" he asked, looking in Holly's room which was clean, but empty. The lady rubbed her eye, sleepily." I thought you already picked her up?" she yawned as Jeffery scratched the back of his head." No...man, this is what happens when I try doing records! Looks like she's missing and I gotta find...before Storm gets to me..." he cursed again, runs off as Clara face palm herself.

* A horrible fiance with Cloud and Storm combined...*

* * *

Jeffery sighed, walking in the woods to Hearth City.* Maybe she probably thought I went to the movies already and went ahead..." he thought as Moss finally caught up with him, exhausted from running around and Jeffery glared." Why are you following me?"

" I was hoping that you somehow stop Cloud and Susano. It's getting really annoying between those two..." he muttered as the brown monkey hears barking and hissing not too far. The two followed the noises, seeing Cloud afar on a hill (in new moon form) with a male monkey with blond fur and short hair. He wore a white and red button shirt with long sleeves and wore black pants that look sagging a tiny bit, who had cat ears and a tail. He was also glaring and poor Crystal was between them in a tug of war, pulling her arms.

" LET GO OF HER, SHE IS MINE!" Cloud snarled as Susano gives a raspberry.

" Why do I suffer this?" Crystal groaned in pain as Jeffery tilted his head a bit, making both his hands go in a gun form." Let's just finish this..." he growled and shoots diamond shaped bullets at the werecat. The blond monkey foresaw it and lets go to teleport an escape, causing Cloud and Crystal to fall downhill.

" There! You're friend got his lover back, now I have to look for mine!" he growled, not willing to waste more time and runs off, leaving Moss suspended.

As in suspended, he now has to save the two cause for some mysterious reason, they fell into a shark infested lake.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jeffery to reach to Hearth City, runs over to the movie theater." Damn...she ain't there..." he growled, seeing it was closed. The sheriff sighed, looks at his watch and scratched his head." But it's at this time...or was it early?" he muttered, only turn stiff after a sudden tremor took throughout the city. Jeffery was going to fall backwards, but grabbed a nearby street lamp to keep standing.

Everything calmed down, the power went out and the brown monkey scratched his head. He looks at his watch, the minute and hour hand stopped, feeling something wasn't right.

" Gee, a power outage is made yet no telephone pole hasn't fallen. Wonder who is stupid enough to actually do that?" he said a bit loud with sarcasm, guessing a very familiar officer with lightning bolts. Something shiny was caught on the corner of his left eye, somewhere in the sky. He turned his head towards it's direction, only for a fast, small object to hit him directly in the forehead.

The sheriff, dizzy, fell to the ground and everything went black.

The last thing he saw was a Twilight Sparkle plushie.

* * *

Me: Short, but I'll try to make it longer for Jeffery, next time. Too bad, we'll do that once everyone is started so take your pick for the next side story to start;

**Kage/Kin**  
**Kazumi/Suzu**  
**Cathy**  
**Elena (New OC)  
Remiel/Heather **

Now for hightlights; who hit Jeffery with Twilight Sparkle? Will Cloud and Crystal get eaten by sharks? Is Razor still sleeping? Do you think Jeffery was right about a 'certian officer' causing a blackout to the city's power?

Storm:*sweating*

Find out, guess with your next picked story and see ya next time~!


	6. Cathy's story ch1

Me: Now Cathy's turn to shine...the dishes!XD now you guys are wondering 'why Cathy, Wolfgirl? She's not really much of a deal...she does nothing!', but Cathy actually does more then clean the police department. She has been there for Storm and she does save the day once a while. I actually consider her as one of the main female characters of this universe (next to Crystal and yes, Topaz, though she appeared like once. She will play later on cause...well, can't say) and that goes the same for Crystal. Crystal is a main (sidekick) and in the first part of the final story, she is very important...more then we expected. Now, I own OCs and let's get this story started!

* * *

**Cathy's story ch.1: Ladies first!**

* * *

It was another boring and casual day at the Hearth City Police Department. Well, more of another night, the sun hadn't risen in a while. A female monkey with sunglow fur and long blond hair tied to a ponytail, in a blue maid dress, was in the fourth floor.

" This is the last time we are ordering chicken..." Cathy grumbled, using her broom to clean up the half eaten drumsticks and crumbs for Lousia had the greatest thought for everyone (mostly herself) to order food. It was Chuck's worst decision to agree, everyone went crazy when the delivery guy arrived and went on a rampage. Usually, it was Storm's job to scare the man, when they order food (which wasn't Lousia's idea, it was his idea to get chicken) but it seemed due to the 'nights' they been having, they sorta snapped.

In speaking of Storm starting this chicken frenzy, he has been getting Chuck to agree on doing stupid stuff like this lately and that was not a good sign. The worst so far were the my little ponies tea party blast and Dark ate half of all the files in the cabinet (including the chocolate stapler), Storm comes by with a sombrero with Crystal, who looked tired.

" Storm, can you stop with this nonsense? This department is becoming a mess and I'm working my butt to keep it clean before you ordered the chicken!" Cathy growled as Storm shrugged, taking the hat off.

" Sorry, but there is nothing to do and I don't want to watch the moon waning itself in a slow pace! What else could I do then teach Crystal about ranting..."

Crystal:T_T Worst lesson ever...

" Or watch Dark making poems, which he still is!"

Dark:*in Storm's mind* Okay...let's try it again!

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!**

**DAMN ALL OF YOU!**

Dark: T3T Maybe I should add a couple of more...or wouldn't this be more a of a letter to Kendall?

Cathy simply face palm herself on the short stupidity of her husband's mind, simply wants to rewind and see if he was dropped in the head a couple of times.

" Okay, first of all, that is not how you write a poem..." she whispered as Dark appears in a ghost like appreanace, the angel glared at her.

" And how would you understand? I write it the way I want it to be..."

Cathy: T_T You are cussing at the reader if you give it to someone!

Dark: But that's how I feel towards everyone! DAMN THEM ALL~!

Cathy: Shouldn't you put it all that in a simple way for everyone to get your message of hate?

Dark paused, takes a thought and writes on a new sheet of paper before giving it to Cathy.

**Roses are Black**

**Violets are Brown**

**I hate you to the core**

**Get a life a****nd go to H*****

Dark: Like that?

" Perfect!" Cathy said as Dark puts it in an envolope." I can finally prove that nerd that I am good with poetry!" he growled, disappearing off to somewhere and Cathy rolled her eyes before glaring at Storm.

" Secondly, you could always help with me on cleaning the mess that you made?" she asked as Storm stood dumbfounded for a moment and shook his head." I'm not a maid, I don't do cleaning! You should have asked Dark for that..." he said and walks off, randomly stepping on a bar of soap. Storm was screaming, slipping fowards before falling in the stairs, Cathy and Crystal looked at each other before at the stairs, hearing Storm falling down the steps in pain.

Crystal: How long will he reach the bottom?

Cathy: Probably a couple of hours...

* * *

Chuck was pacing back and forth, in his own thoughts and sees the door burst open, Storm finally fell flat on his face from the stair fall.

" Oh good! Storm, I want you to take a mission since I have a hunch that something is going wrong around here with these endless nights..." he explained as the black monkey got up, only to hop on one leg and held it in pain.

Storm:TT_TT Owie! I broke my right leg!

Chuck: That's your left...

Storm:O_O...still, it hurts!

" You really come in the wrong times...and Lousia along with every officer has been put into time-out..." he muttered, Cathy comes down and rolled her eyes." I'm surprised you only broke a leg in that long fall down the stairs..." the sunglow monkey muttered as Chuck took a thought.

" Wait...I know! Cathy, you should do Storm's mission!" Chuck said as the maid stared wide eye in disbelif. " WHAT!?" Cathy shouted as the man yanked his tie a bit, nervous." Well, sorry, but Storm broke his leg and everyone is put into time-out due to that chicken frenzy that 'someone' tricked me into agreeing..." he grumbled, the two glared at Storm, who smiled nervously.

" So that pretty much leaves to you, Cathy. Look, you're just gonna find out who is responsible for this endless night and stuff. I don't know, shouldn't be too hard and I'll have Crystal help you out on this..." he said as Crystal comes by, looking neutral on this idea and Cathy sighed in exhaustion.

" Fine, but this place better be clean before I come back or I will be kill you! Crystal, let's go..." she said, both walk out and Chuck looks at Storm, who grinned.

Storm: You heard her, clean the place up cause I can't with a broken leg!

Chuck:T_T

* * *

Cathy stood with Crystal in the streets of Hearth City, holding a clip board." Okay, I don't know how Storm does this, but these are pretty much a list of suspects... strangely, I'm one of them..." Cathy said as Crystal looks over her shoulder to see, she shrugged.

" You could cross yourself out, who should we start off on the list?"

" Um...Cloud (obviously) and Razor, along with Akeno. Well, that shouldn't be too bad to start off, going to Abner Hills..." she paused to see how far it was from the department,"...in a five thousand mile run..." she muttered. Cathy blinked, seeing that Crystal already went off and she simply groaned.

" OH COME ON~!"

* * *

Storm: That was a very good poem, makes pretty much sense coming from Dark...

Me:XD Well of course we expect poetry like that from Dark, what else do we expect from him?! And seeing Cathy in Storm's shoes in duties like this, what will happen?! All right, next stories to pick!

**Kage/Kin**  
**Kazumi/Suzu**  
**Elena (New OC)  
Remiel/Heather**

****See you guys next time on whatever you pick, review (along with Dark's fabulous poems) and bye! Chicken rocks!

Cloud: Or give one good reason why Akeno is a suspect! My mom isn't evil! T3T

Me:T_T yeah...just pick a story for the next chapter...ciao!


	7. Elena's Story ch1

Me: Here we come, more random funnies and this time, we introduce a new OC~! Please note, this marks her first time here, but Elena does appear more than this. Surprisingly, she is a female main along with Topaz, Crystal and Cathy. You may wanna pay attention to her cause this story actually sets some aftermath of Three eternity that wasn't revealed thanks to Seth, which you guys will find out one of the motives of the villains.

Yes, this story has three villains, one of them is the real deal. So by the time all character's finish their side stories, you can put the pieces together to get the real story. Yeah, alot of work to figure out through all this funny nonsense, but...well, pay attention to their locations in each chapter. It will be clear later on...

OCs belong to me, hope you enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I keep sunshine in my pockets!**

* * *

The starry night sky lit the third night in a row, the forest far west of Hearth city sat in the silence. An old man was putting up his items up for his shop was closed at this time. He froze from the sounds coming from the door, he turned around to see that someone was trying to open it. He quickly runs behind the counter to hide, suspecting it was probably a thief robbing him. The door opened, revealing a female monkey with silver fur and hair, wore a hairband with a yellow ribbon that tied a ponytail on one side of her head. She wore a yellow shirt with a ribbon, yellow skirt with a black belt. The man peeks from the counter, calming down a bit.

" Um...what is a girl like you doing of breaking my door like that?" he asked as the monkey smiled." Why...I'm going to rob you!" she answered as the man flinched on her words, but he didn't see no threat among him. Then, a dark shadow was behind him, he turned in fear to see a female monkey much taller than the girl. She had dark blue fur and long hair in a pony tail. She wore dark navy blue and white zipper top and jeans with black boots, the man was frighten by the sudden appearance. The demon smirked as she held a snake that soon stretched out and bit the man's shoulder, turning him into a statue and shattered to bits.

Elena: O3O That was fun!

" Everything you see is considered fun to you..." Belinda muttered, rolled her eyes and takes the money from the register. To be honest with herself, she clearly had no idea how she even got Elena as a her hostess.

That, she will try to figure out later. Right now, they are just going to have to continue moving along and seek for more things to steal. The two depart from the store, walking in the woods of night. Belinda glanced back at Elena, the silver monkey happily humming a song who knows what it is. Deep down in that mind, the song must hold a dark meaning to it since she doubts that it's pop. The female demon looks forward, and then noticed that something seemed...odd.

" Elena...does something feel...strange?" she asked, stopping her tracks as did her hostess, the monkey smiled dumbly." Everyday is strange! That's what makes life wonderful~" she replied all cheery, Belinda rolled her eyes since she guessed that she would say something idiotic. She couldn't put her finger on it, interrupted for the two froze still to hear someone coming.

Coming out of the bushes, walked out Jeffery and Belinda was surprised to see the sheriff out here. Maybe Elena's humming must have been louder than she thought it was. She soon smirked and puts her hands on her hips," Well, well! Seems someone to be in a bad mood," she snickered before glaring at Jeffery, the sheriff completely ignored her and went past them.

" Did you see that, Elena? He just...ignored our presence!" she hissed as Elena took a thought.

" Yeah! He ate a bad burrito and needs to find the bathroom!" the monkey answered dumbly as the demon facepalm herself before stomping over to grab Jeffery's shoulder. The brown monkey turned his head to glare back.

" What do you want?!" Jeffery yelled angrily as the female demon gave back the stern look." You ignored our presence so mind telling us what's your problem?!" Belinda yelled back, the sheriff slapped her hand away and grumbled something under his breath." To let you know, I have see if Holly went to Hearth City cause we are supposed to have our date that I forgotten! With everything being all dark and the moon out EVERYDAY, I don't have time to chase you goons around!" he answered hastily as Belinda looked up at the sky, it finally made complete sense!

" Ah...so that's why everything feels like home...it's an endless night!" she said to herself, Elena comes over to them with that cheerful smile." I have pockets full of sunshine, guys!" she blurted out randomly and the two turned back at her with weird looks.

" No, really, see?" Elena said, pulling out a ball of light that made Jeffery and Belinda want to close their eyes since it's been a while to have set eyes on real light. Well, the one Elena had was artificial, but it a substitute for solar energy and the ball disappears. The dark blue demon rubbed her eyes before narrowing them.

" Okay...well, see you later, Jeffy boy!" she said loudly and grabbed Elena's hand before dragging her off to where they are heading.

Jeffery: Whatever...*stomach grumbles* O_O Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that burrito...

* * *

" So now what? The sun has disappeared and...are you listening to me?" Belinda growled at Elena, the two were hanging out near some ruins. The white female monkey was listening to something, Belinda then ignored this since her hostess is always like this.

_* So Jeffery is just looking for his lover, that's all. Of course with the sun not rising, I can guess the rest are probably investigating on who it is...*_ she held her thoughts, looking at the moon. Well, it's a new moon so it was pretty much hidden with the stars. The only way for someone to block the sun was if a demon or a god were to do that, it would be a Tiangou." Elena, I know what happened to the sun! Some person forgot to shoot the Tiangou and it ate the sun!" she explained as Elena stared at her with a blank expression for a moment.

" So...we gonna look for puppies?" she asked as the demon was going to snap at her, but stops to think about that.

Belinda: T_T Yes, Elena. We are going to look for puppies and beat the crap out of them till one throws up the sun. As far as I can say, I doubt the dogs in the city could do that, they can barely eat through their own food...

The two brainstormed a bit, stopping to see Cloud and Moss running around on the other side and snuck somewhere to hide." What are they doing?" Belinda muttered, her left eye suddenly twitched to see Cloud stuff himself through a hole in the rock walls, only to get himself stuck.

Cloud, however, didn't realize that nor did Moss. On the other side of the wall, it was just another part of the woods and frowned." Well, Moss, looks like there really isn't much to find here. Seriously, what kind of ruins doesn't have any goods?" he shouted before trying to move, realizing that he was stuck." Well, that's just great...I'm stuck!" he growled as on the other side of the wall, Moss sighed and was going to help his best friend when Elena randomly ran up and hugged Cloud's tail.

" A PUPPY!" she squealed as Moss's left eye twitched. Cloud heard her from the other side and made a look of disgust. That was, until Belinda appeared right in front of him. Cloud began to have nosebleed for the demon had her chest close to his face and he tries holding in his inner pervert." O-oh...h-hey..." he muttered, staring at her chest as Belinda smirked before pushing Cloud hard enough to get free from the wall. He crawls back as the demon reappears on the other side, she then began to notice...Cloud and Moss have dog ears and tails.

And that can only mean one thing...

" Alright, which one of you Tiangous are responsible for the endless night?" she growled as Cloud looked confused, wiping the blood as well did Moss.

Cloud: Um...Moss, what's a Tiangou?

Moss: It's some type dog god that eats the sun or the moon and I guess the woman thinks that one of us ate the sun...

" Yeah, and I think it's quite obvious that you two can do better than the average mutt. Now, if you so please try to throw up the sun, then we wouldn't have to do this the hard way!" Belinda said rather threateningly, the two monkeys looked at each other before bursting out laughing, this begins to irritate her.

Cloud snickered," So what if we DID eat the sun, I don't think me and Moss can even reach that high! Shouldn't you be threatening Achor since he is a dog god, not us?" he sarcastically responded, now getting annoyed by this nonsense.

(A/N: Achor is another new OC, a gray monkey who short hair and pale amber eyes. He wears a pale purple, long sleeved jacket with a strange design. He wears black pants and pale purple combat boots with the similar design. Achor was cursed as a dog before becomes an Inugami (a dog god of black magic), but enough talk, we'll see him later on...)

Belinda puts her hands on her hips, still not buying it." I know, but you have Kendall for black magic as well so you didn't have go out into space~!" she growled as Cloud frowned, his left eye now twitching from frustration." For god's sake, Kenneth isn't even with me at the time! He's back at the mansion, still waiting for me to wear a shirt for crying out loud ~!" the light blue monkey shouted back angrily as Belinda rolled her eyes.

Belinda: Wearing a shirt isn't that hard...

Cloud: YES, IT IS!

" Whatever, can you two just leave us alone? You clearly have no right to accuse a crime that we can't even do. Sure, the sun looks like spicy to eat and...great, now I'm hungry..." Cloud then replied dumbfounded as Elena smiled goofy." It is?" she asked as Moss face palm himself." Cloud, how is eating a ball of hydrogen gases considered spicy?" the green monkey asked as the light blue monkey shrugged." Dunno, people say that it's very hot and spicy food are hot. Heck, maybe the sun is editable to eat!" he replied as Moss glanced at Belinda, wishing Cloud hadn't said anything about the sun.

" I knew it! You two are Tiangous!" she yelled out and with her hand raised, snakes came from the ground and wrapped the two, stuck in their spot." Elena, give me my boxing gloves..." she ordered as the white monkey smiled and took out blue boxing gloves, Cloud and Moss gulped.

Cloud: O_O What are you going to do?

Belinda: What does it look like? I'm gonna to keeping pounding your stomachs until one of you throw up the sun!

Cloud: Aw man...

Belinda: And for staring at my chest...you pervert!

Cloud: *nosebleed* WHAT?! I wasn't looking...I was...observing...O3O

Belinda: T_T Whatever...

" And how long is the beating?" Moss asked as Belinda took a thought." As long as it takes! Or, until your stomachs turn inside out..." she suggested as the two monkeys now begin to whimper before being beaten the crap out of themselves. Elena sat on a rock, eating popcorn and watching the demon punching them.

Elena: Oh, I got an idea! Let's cut their stomachs open~! :D

Cloud&Moss: TToTT NNNNNOOOOOOOO~!

* * *

Me: Cloud is such a pervert! XD, And now, you guys know what Tiangous are. Nevertheless, next time, they are going to Hearth City and see if anyone else ate the sun. Now...

How is Jeffery with that bad burrito? Is Elena ever going to stop blinding people with her 'pockets full of sunshine'?

Most of all, can Cloud and Moss really eat the sun? Now, pick the next story and note, two new OCs!

**Kage/Kin**  
**Kazumi/Suzu**  
**Fermont (New OC)  
Remiel/Heather  
Acer/Light (New OC)**

See ya next time!


End file.
